Another Little Whisper
by 25-faeranHeight
Summary: Based on Ringu 0, not The Ring. Sadako is left behind in the theatre after the drama group have finished their rehearsal but little does she know, she's not really alone... Oneshot


_Another Little Whisper_

Disclaimer of Ringu 0: Bâsudei

_I remember when I was younger, my mother had made predictions about the weather. She was more accurate than even the town's weatherman, and at one point, she predicted an earthquake. A little later on, the earthquake came and the blame was automatically pinned upon my mother who was only giving her knowledge to the people who wanted to know. There's a saved audio tape about that day, which still disturbs me even now. _

_Since the incident with my mother; I've been having problems with coping with my fears and my worries about my own problems, and the problems my father had to carry. For some reason, I can't stop hearing this constant giggle that echoes through my brain, taunting me and basically saying 'I won't leave; and you know you can't do a single thing about it,' and it hurts, really. My father always had said that I was a very unique little girl when I was younger; but I never knew exactly how unique he had meant until now._

_You may not believe me when I say this, or perhaps you just don't want to, but there's another... me, around. I suppose you could call her an inner child, because from what I remember she hasn't aged even one year since I first relised she was there all along. She would sometimes do things and commit her little deeds, and the blame would automatically rest upon my shoulders because apparently she and I fit in the same description; let's exclude the fact that she's roughly ten years old, judging by her height and structure, while I've just turned sixteen recently. It's a bit upsetting for me because I get blamed for everything she does, but in the end I have to admit I like the company; even though it is a one-sided 'friendship.'_

_However, since after my mother's death, I had joined the drama group because I enjoy the little theatre games of imagination and I find it a real honour whenever I finally get the chance to go on stage myself and perform. There was also a young man I was really fond of; his name is Hiroshi Toyama but I usually call him Toyama-san to show him my utter-most respect for him, as well as a secret affection towards his being. He's really the only one who understands me._

_Though, I must admit, I am rather worried about my 'inner child.' Apparently, students are starting to either disappear, or they're found dead after being left alone in the theatre; the last things they hear being 'little whispers.' I know that somehow, the blame is going to be pointed at me one way or another; because, as some of the girls say, the deaths only started happening after I had joined the drama group, and there was no evidence of what caused their deaths._

_For the time being, Toyama-san hasn't ever suspect me for the deaths of my fellow students; or at least he hasn't made it obvious about his suspicions unlike the other members of the drama group who had basically told me that they 'know' that it was me all along and that it was a mistake to let me join the group and I should leave before more people die._

_Somehow, I have a feeling that 'she' may be the one responsible for all of this..._

_A faint rattle, and a small patter of feet and I know I'm no longer alone in the theatre. Even though it's roughly been half an hour since everyone had left, someone still hasn't gone and that someone had been there watching the whole time. I glance around, knowing all ready who I'm supposed to see; and there, standing by the wooden doorway, is her. The little girl who had destroyed everyone's trust in me, and the little girl who had been around all the time when I was alone._

_"Another little whisper, another little tale," she starts to echo in a bittersweet sing-song voice, "Another little death, be it female or male." I know she's purposely trying to rhyme her story so that I could even feel her childish and demonic intellect. Her hair is completely covering her whole face, and I know that if it wasn't, she would be grinning broadly like a chesher cat who just found out something incredibly ironic and amusing, at least, to her._

_"Poor little child, living all alone," she continues to chime, "Poor little child, frightened of a tone." It takes me a while to understand, but then I finally see what she's talking about. I had always feared the sounds that had repeated in my mind over and over again; it was the sounds of my mother being accused of causing the earthquakes and of being a witch. It's been so long since that day, but I remember it like it had just happened earlier this morning._

_"Sweet little innocent, too blinded to see," her voice is now echoing in my head, and I can hear her slowly stepping towards me with each verse she sings, "Sweet little innocent, she'll never be free." She's enjoying every second of this; and I feel so powerless against her, a little demon child who had somehow been and always will be a part of me._

_She takes one step forward, and I take two steps back. "Another little whisper, another little lie," she's still singing, now with a humming tune to back up her little poem she had somehow made at the top of her head, "One by one, all your friends will die." I'm shivering at the moment, I'm constantly closing my eyes; hoping that when I open them, she'll be gone and it turns out that it was just a dream. Unfortunately, I still haven't woken up yet._

_"Another little whisper, another tale said," she pauses and when I look at her again, she's right in front of me. For a moment, her hair brushes away from her face, revealing something horrible and decayed like a zombie who had returned from the dead; her unbelievably dilated eyes finally lock on mine, "Within seven days, they'll all be dead."_

_The moment I saw her eyes, I felt myself screaming but no sound came out. Then, everything seemed to be spinning out of control and the next thing I knew, I was submerged in water and nearly drowning within its icy cold depths. I gasped for air, struggling to survive, and I could still hear the little humming of the girl who had sent me here in the first place. I glanced up at the opening of the well, and I saw her looking back down on me. "No!" I screamed, watching as the lid of the well slowly began to seal, leaving me to be contained within. "No!"_

Sadako woke up startled, panting for breath and sweating all over. Uncertainly, she glanced around in her bare room and searched anxiously for the weird little girl who had ruined her life. Luckily for her, she wasn't in sight for the time being, and Sadako relaxed. "Was it a dream?" she murmured to herself, still shivering from her previous shock. That's when she realised that she had been sweating a lot more than she first thought. In fact, her clothes were completely drenched in something that looked like murky water. "No..." she breathed.

She knew at that moment that it wasn't a dream. And when she suddenly heard that infernal giggle that would forever torment her; she knew that what happened next wouldn't be a dream, either.

* * *

_**S**ooo_? What do you think of that? At first I thought of making it into a full story, but then I decided it would be a lot nicer as a cliff-hanger oneshot. Isn't that great? No one will ever know what happens next! Heheh! 


End file.
